Cheerios & Uniforms End In S:exual Frustration
by S'moreo
Summary: Blaine decides it's a little endearing and more than a little funny when he finds out Kurt's  not so subtle  attraction to uniforms. That is, until Kurt decides it's time to let it be known that Blaine himself, has one too.


Looking back on it, Blaine thought, perhaps saying that to Kurt wasn't the wisest of choices.

It all started when the Dalton senior felt staring prickling at the back of his neck, and he turned around, casually meeting Kurt's eyes as though it were perfectly normal and fine to look directly back at the person who was (not so subtly - but, was he was one to talk?) staring at him for the past twenty minutes.

"Yes, Kurt?" he asked, an amused grin tugging at his lips as the countertenor seemed to try and compose himself from the embarrassing situation of being caught in the act.

"Must you really wear the uniform when classes are over?" Kurt demanded more than asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have time to change out of my uniform and into something more Kurt-presentable." Blaine responded, good-naturedly.

Kurt, however, didn't seem to take it that way, and though he didn't show it, Blaine knew.

"I was under the impression, however," the older boy began slowly, "that you like my uniform more than you let on." Ending his sentence with a smile, Blaine watched Kurt's ears go red.

"Admittedly, your uniform isn't made of as cheap thread or poor color-dye as others, but there are still plenty of changes needed to be made," Kurt sniffed.

Blaine listened with amusement; eyes bright as he stood up, Kurt watched him suspiciously, sitting himself down next to the other boy.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, a little breathlessly as his eyes flickered down Blaine's form.

"I was hoping for some consultation regarding Dalton's uniform." Blaine replied softly, not missing the flicker of emotion in Kurt's eyes.

"Well, for starters…" Kurt began, his hand reaching up to curl slender fingers around the striped tie. "You could fix this Harry Potter styled tie."

Glasz eyes flickered up to meet dark borderline black eyes. Blaine, still smiling, chuckled. "Really? I'm quite a big fan of Harry Potter. I quite like the tie."

"I suppose you'll want a scarf to match." The countertenor joked dryly.

"It couldn't hurt." Especially if they could share it.

Humming softly, Kurt's fingers around the tie tightened, before he tugged gently and brought their lips together.

Mouth curled upwards in a grin in the kiss, Blaine had never been so glad of uniforms before, not even after the unspoken promise of sleeping in longer due to the (extremely) limited choice of clothing.

Feeling Kurt's lips part after he nibbled on the lower lip, Blaine felt the soprano's hands trail elsewhere on his body; one hand entangled itself into his hair, fingers twisted and curling around the dark locks while the other rested on his breast, finger pads pressing down with gentle pressure as it traced the curly D emblazoned on the black cloth.

Blaine pulled away, watching Kurt as he breathed in and out shakily, eyelashes fluttering somewhat as Blaine's tie brushed against his hand.  
Before the Dalton student could speak, however, Kurt opened his eyes, a frown that came out as more of a pout with his red, kiss-swollen lips.

_He's so beautiful._ Blaine thought, wondering how the world could be so cruel to such a person.

"Hush."

"I never said anything, Kurt."

The countertenor then gave him such a look that Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little and drop the act.

"I never knew you were into uniforms, Kurt." It was almost as endearing as the boy's terrible spying skills. Almost.

"It's not funny, Blaine." Kurt replied huffily, trying to look intimidating but failing.

"You're right, it's more than funny." Blaine said, rubbing tiny circles on Kurt's hips with his thumbs. "It's adorable. **You're **adorable."

"Yes, I know, we've established that." The younger replied curtly. "I'd love to see your reaction for when _I'm_ in uniform, however."

Here, Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Kurt…I'm not sure you've noticed, but you attend McKinley, not Dalton-"

"Oh, I know." Kurt replied, smiling in such a way that it gave Blaine tingles and foreboding at the same time.

He didn't forget about it, but when Kurt kissed him again it was safe to say Blaine didn't remember.

Until now. He thought, watching as Kurt, with the same air of superiority he displayed while walking the halls of McKinley, the tilt of his head and eyes straight ahead with fierce determination, sauntered over to him.

In a cheerio uniform.

Oh.

So sure that Kurt was no doubt smiling smugly as Blaine's eyes trailed down, watching the sway of his hips, and even the red armband snapped on below Kurt's elbow, it all caught Blaine's attention in the form of red, black, and white; it was something every cheerio wore but, undoubtedly, something pulled off in a way that was entirely Kurt.

Stopping in front of Blaine, whose brows nearly receded to his hairline, Kurt gave a sweet smile.

"You look surprised to see me. Don't tell me you've forgotten about our meeting today so easily."

Exhaling a sharp breath, Blaine shook his head, managing a small smile.

"Never, impossible. I'd have to be crazy to forget about someone as amazing as you." Blaine said honestly, so much that Kurt had the grace to blush lightly, his smile becoming lighter. "I just…wasn't expecting you to show up…like this." Blaine swallowed, blinking.

"Oh, you mean as a cheerio." Kurt said simply, no surprise in his voice whatsoever and he gave Blaine another smile, the same one as yesterday.

"Well, Coach Sylvester would shave my head bald had I changed out of it, and I'd rather not have my head reflect the sun's rays. I'm not the type to pull that look off." He joked, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "Though, I'd rather not wear this longer than necessary. I prefer to be prepared with a new, fresh outfit for each occasion."

Blaine's gaze flickered down briefly to Kurt's hip, which was jutting out prominently in a fashion similar to that of a diva.

"Well, if it helps any, this is a new outfit to me." Blaine replied, watching Kurt.

"Yes, I know. I suppose that makes up for things a bit."

_A bit?_ Blaine thought, suddenly realizing he was paying much more attention to Kurt's current outfit than all the others (which was a hard task to achieve, considering the types of clothes Kurt wore).

Kurt, of course, didn't miss the chance to pounce once he saw how Blaine was reacting.

"I was under the impression, however," he began speaking, "that you like my uniform more than you let on."

Blaine's eyebrows rose just the slightest, because oh. Oh.

He saw where Kurt was getting at, now, watching the devilish twinkle in those glasz eyes as Blaine's own words were thrown back at him.

Blaine, however, wasn't one to be stubborn when it came to things like this.

"I do," He admitted shamelessly, smiling. "I like it – a lot. Why haven't you worn it before?"

Obviously, this wasn't what Kurt was expecting, and Blaine withheld a small laugh. Kurt really was just so endearing.

"Two reasons; one of which I told you of already." Shooting Blaine a look, Kurt leaned in closer, and Kurt wasn't so sure whether to be thankful or disappointed that there was no one around.

Because had there been people, he could them, show Kurt, that the soprano was not alone, that he didn't have to be lonely anymore and they could _all _see that, show the world his love because it was nothing to hide or be ashamed of.

But had they been in the view of public eye, there was the (slim chance that Kurt wouldn't have kissed him, and, unfortunately, an even bigger chance that people would take offense to that, because people were vicious these days, ignorant and prejudice against what was _normal_, what was no different from a male and female kissing; in the end, what it all came down to, was two _people _showing their affection towards each other, something Blaine wasn't ashamed or scared of showing.

Which is why with every kiss the Dalton senior gave, he tried his very best to pour those feelings while Kurt and him were connected in that magical moment; because, really, it should be nothing short of magical, not with – not _for_ – Kurt.

Blaine knew he wasn't Kurt's first kiss, and unfortunately he couldn't re-write or erase the past.

But he could try his best to make up for it.

So when Kurt kissed him, Blaine didn't kiss back just because of the uniform (though it wouldn't hurt if Kurt wore that more often – which was obviously not going to happen anytime soon, but because he _wanted_ to, loved to, and Kurt deserved to be loved and wanted, and Blaine thought it was sad that barely anyone realized that.

He felt guilty because he was glad he'd be the one to show it to Kurt, that he was the one with Kurt and he was the one kissing Kurt.

When the younger male pulled away, breathless and pink-faced, Blaine knew he was happy, so happy, that he could love and _be_ loved.

Looking at Kurt, Blaine found eyes trailing from the 'WMHS' stretched out in big bold letters to the form-fitting pants and back up, up, up to those eyes that had fallen to half-mast, and Blaine never knew he'd fall so hard for Kurt, even less if it involved an attraction for the boy in uniform.

"I never knew you were into uniforms, Blaine." Kurt smirked, lips curving up as Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's waist, pressed forehead to forehead.

"Neither did I," he confessed.

Just as he began to lean in to kiss Kurt senseless some more, and get more familiar with the uniform, Kurt pulled away, giggling.

"Uh-uh," he tsked, waggling a finger in front of his face. "This cheerio has to depart for practice, lest he wants to be murdered and sold on the Black Market for more budget money by the one and only Sue Sylvester."

Swallowing, Blaine looked at Kurt, looked at the uniform, and looked at both. "Any chance you'll be wearing this next time?" He asked, attempting to serenade Kurt with one of his many smiles.

Kurt, of course, wouldn't fall for it so easily. (He had learnt to say no to those smiles – which had proven quite difficult, considering those smiles were the equivalent of a puppy with those special puppy dog eyes. And him saying no was the equivalent of kicking said puppy.)

"No. That was my second reason. It makes for good revenge. _However_, I do know for a fact you will be wearing _your_ uniform." Kurt replied, giggling and pecking Blaine on the lips, pulling away before it could escalate further and giving on of those five fingered waves, _sashaying_ over to his Navigator.

And Blaine – Blaine, stood there, seemingly star struck to whoever would have seen him, for a moment considering bringing a change of clothes for the next time Kurt and him met before deciding against it.

Because although Kurt had learned to say no against Blaine's smiles, Blaine would never say no to Kurt.

(Though maybe he'd have to pick up another smile – one that Kurt wouldn't be able to resist so Blaine would be _properly_ acquainted with the uniform.)


End file.
